


Love Vial

by svimejo



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29970762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svimejo/pseuds/svimejo
Summary: [PWP] Adam and Langa on a skateboard at night.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Shindo Ainosuke | Adam
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68
Collections: Sk8 Infinity - Kink Meme





	Love Vial

**Author's Note:**

> It started out as crack with the most obvious kink for this fandom I couldn't believe didn't already exist - sex on a skateboard. Then I tried to make it fit [the kink meme prompt here](https://sk8-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1329.html?thread=2609#cmt2609) but didn't quite make it. 
> 
> OST: ["Lone Digger" by Caravan Palace.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ICFY8XvZIU)

"You're the first to match me, my Eve."

Adam said, two ungloved hands with a light grip on Langa's right calf, a little more forward in games of physical than political, and desperate. They were there in the mahogany dark of the Okinawan mountainside that served as a regular contest ground for lovers of skating and skaters alike, Adam kneeling onto the dirt - a posture normally reserved for his dog - and Langa's feet there on the decorated wood of the handmade skateboard, heart beating. The board wobbled slightly as his stance was moved a centimeter up and to the right, but he didn't fall, not this time.

"And something happens to me when I skate with you... A nice little rush of adrenaline. Please say you feel it too."

Please, please, please. Langa's stance has been corrected but the hands don't move away, instead finding a more comfortable position at the hem of his blue jeans, slipping up to curl around his ankle, knuckles and thumbs kneading the muscles just above. Adam always talks in terms of the two of them, and always lays himself confidently bare.

"I watched the videos of you and Reki," Langa says instead of answering, and the man listens, drinking in every word. He smells lightly of cigarettes, a much more pleasant type than the kind found in the great white north, almost like temple incense. "You didn't press against him almost at all during the beef. With me it was different."

 _Ah,_ thought Adam. A part of him was always wavering, hesitant, perhaps yet again this wasn't _the one he needed_ despite all the points stacking up in that direction with every new touch and conversation, every new turn of the skateboard and tap of his heels in happiness.

"You're right." Adam said, and leaned forwards, both knees making a slight crunching sound against the packed dirt as his weight shifted to kiss the small, exposed length of skin right there where his right hand was still holding up the cloth. Strands of light-coloured leg hair brushed against his lips. "Snow, I love you." 

Said seriously, not the dramatic tone reserved for English or an audience. He's said these words a dozen times, but only now are they finally alone, without spectators and tag-alongs to ruin what might come next.

Adam nipped his leg. 

Langa wobbled in surprise and fell from the sudden lurch of the board it caused, crashing gracelessly down onto a ground he could barely see in the lack of light. The man climbed on top of him before he could fully roll himself over and stand, so Snow was now propping himself halfway up to a sitting position in the dirt. His legs were held in place with Adam's locked around them, the butt of the board standing straight up in the small gap he'd created between them, two hands on top of it. Slowly widening his legs, Adam drew Langa's own open with the same movement. He'd taken the lid off the side dish and was about to dig in.

He moved his hands. The sandpapered edge of the skateboard just barely touched Langa's left inseam.

"Do you dress to the left or right?"

Langa was surprised at the question, and in the meantime the edge of the wood slid from his left to his right, then back again, and suddenly he was shuddering. This was new. This was odd. His heart had started throbbing the moment he'd fallen, and it seemed it wasn't going to stop.

Adam'd decided it was the left. The edge of the board nudged against him again, just enough for Langa to feel it and tense a little, waiting for a pain that didn't come. The man had a great eye for distance - each milimeter was seemingly accounted for, eyes judging the relationship between his hands and Eve's minute facial expressions.

In this situation, he was suddenly glad that Adam, too, was a man. One careless, too-hard press and the fun would be over.

"Y'know, I've been looking for someone I could share everything about myself with. Someone who isn't afraid of me. Someone who... enjoys me."

Langa didn't understand how anyone couldn't enjoy him, he'd said as much to Reki before. His face started flushing when the man settled himself to rest his own crotch against the opposite side of the board. The movements he could feel were now initiated both by the shallow swivels of Adam's hips as well as his hands in a light grind, wavering in intensity. Harder than fingers, harder than blankets. Meanwhile the talk kept coming.

"I'm free here. Only here. And so are you."

With that the faucet of words turned off, except for the occasional low murmur of "Snow, that feels good." and "Lovely, lovely!" that trickled out. 

Some time passed, Langa's heartbeat a steady, fast rhythm, attempting just the right angle, thwarted, rewarded, the niggling thought of this being almost Reki's board, this board was Reki's handiwork, ah but wood was wood and it's not like Reki would ever know... 

And then suddenly Adam stopped moving, looking intently at Snow's face.

"...You can't reach Eden this way, right?"

Huh?

"Cum. Forgive the vulgarity, Snow."

No. Well, probably not.

"Hmmm, I apologize for boring you. I was saving the real deal for the wedding night, but..."

With a quick movement of his foot he flipped the Reki-made skateboard into the air. It landed a few steps away, completely without the sound of wood splitting or wheels de-attaching - he'd been kind. And then Adam was fully on him, pressing his warm body onto his, muscular, heavy. It was a little hard to breathe, not unlike during a high-speed race down the mountain on four wheels. But in this position, with his hands on Snow's neck and his body grinding against him as if he'd been waiting for this his whole life, Adam might, could, would do anything. Even, he suddenly realized, kill him.

Langa got even harder.

Adam ran his tongue down Snow's ear and then nipped it, twice, three times, sliding a hand under Snow's loose cotton shirt to find his nipples, rubbing his palms against them before pinching them between his middle and forefingers and nipping those too. Then his right hand moved to tug lightly on the public hair just at the waistband of Snow's underwear, who immediately slid his hands to squeeze underneath Adam's chest - the back of his hands running along golden waistcoat laces - and unbutton his jeans. As Langa lifted himself up to remove his pants entirely, pressing himself up into Adam's erection which laid confined in his matador trousers, unsure if his underwear should be off or on, the man sighed aloud in delight before grabbing his own nearby, dark-coloured skateboard with one hand to slide it underneath Langa's back, who automatically rested his upper arms and elbows on the painted wood like the armrest of a chair.

"What's this for?" Langa asked, squirming a little at the uncomfortable angle. The movement inadvertently rubbed himself up against the matador's dick again, and he heard another pleased sigh.

"I'd hate for the dirt to defile our love."

And then Adam reached into a pocket of his flaming-red jacket to pull out a bottle of long-lasting lubricant housed in a medium-sized, plastic heart-shaped vial. Glass, more befitting of his social status, would have run the risk of being prone to breaking and stabbing him in the torso with sharp fragments during a beef.

"You can do me next time, Snow," he said, unscrewed the cap and dropped it back into his pocket with a grin that only widened. Tipping a small amount of the gel-like liquid into his right palm. "but first I'll show you how."

Snow suddenly tugged him forward by the top of his waistcoat where the laces tied together, not caring if it tore, and in the same moment Adam pressed the lube-soaked hand down past the elastic waistband of Langa's dampening underwear at his backside, arm just barely managing to wrap around there with the space left underneath it from the board. Their chests were pressed completely together now, layers of sweaty fabric between them. The lubricant dripped down along the curve of Langa's skin and Adam's warm, bare hand, and was carelessly, hastily smeared back and forth, starting at the back of his balls. He pressed himself further into that hand whenever it rubbed in-between his cheeks to near and pass over his anal entrance. The ground scratched along the back of his calves and thighs, and his cotton underwear was soaking up the excess lube.

Adam poured another round, into the cap of the bottle as a reservoir this time, which he'd fished out from his pocket again. He set the bottle down, arm's length away, just barely in reach of either of them. Then he settled himself between Langa's legs, his own straddling either side of him, and dipped the fore- and middle fingers of his right hand into the little white cap. Both arms came around to steady himself, the right pressing and twisting into Snow's little hole, the left rubbing circles just below the entrance. The younger gasped out, and pressed himself further down onto the fingers, and put a hand onto the back of Adam's messy sprawl of hair which looked black in his moonlit view.

"My dear Snow," chastized Adam, after barely managing to squeeze three fingers in, feeling like the circulation would get cut off. "Relax."

His mouth was right next to Langa's awakened cock, which was still packed neatly into its fabric package, although Langa had been touching himself through his clothes. Now Adam used his teeth to nip at the sides of his erection through the cotton, cheek resting on Langa's thigh, nose close to his pelvic bone. In the same movement he shoved four fingers, slick, warm, nails neatly trimmed, in. Langa let out a breath and made a quiet sound, cheeks reddening invisibly in the night air.

Adam pumped his fingers in four, five times, hard and fast, and Langa's hips jumped with every pump, new nips and sucks timed to each enter or exit. Another roll of heat came over him.

"Do it, ah, a-ah." Snow said, his throat dry, the first words he'd spoken in a while. Once he started, the sounds didn't want to stop.

"Oh how I've longed to hear you say that, Snow!"

Adam stood up. He kicked off his shoes, threw off his jacket, tugged off his vest, using the cloth to wipe off the summer sweat from his forehead and the back of his neck. Then he pushed down his pants until his cock sprang free, the costume's elastic tightening snugly just underneath it. Snow'd moved his fingers to where his opponent's had been, but it wasn't the same, and he quickly withdrew them. The skateboard tilted a little under his middle back. Adam leaned down to dish out the lubricant one last time, this time smearing it over the head and body of his cock, then kissed Snow once quickly on the mouth, grabbed him by the legs and waist and crushed his need into him. The guiding fingers of his right hand tried to massage along Langa's entryway as he pushed himself in and out, but they soon gave up. Langa himself was breathing hard, squirming, constantly pressing harder and harder into Adam's groin, heedless of the sandpaper-like face of the skateboard trying to rub off the skin of his back through his shirt. His heart was beating out of his chest. All he could think of was Adam, press harder, the faint smell of cigarettes. And then, finally, for the first time that night, he came.

The matador of love paused for nearly half a minute. He just stayed there, fully encased inside of Snow, and waited.

Then he picked Langa up and fucked him some more.


End file.
